


A is also for...A Couple of Extra Scenes

by Tallulah_Rasa



Series: A is for... [2]
Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Crossover, Gen, Humor, extra scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Rasa/pseuds/Tallulah_Rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra scenes to "A is for Another Day at the Office."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is also for...A Couple of Extra Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering...here's what happened to Daniel and Parker, and yes, Teal'c and Eliot _did ___bond, and here's what happened after _that ___.

1\. What Happened to Daniel and Parker

(with thanks to Sulien)

Daniel listened carefully at the storage room door, took a quick look around, and then picked the lock with an efficiency Vala could only dream about.  He found himself facing  a slim, blonde woman in regulation cat-burglar black, who clearly hadn't expected him to break in so quickly. He would have taken a moment to feel smug, or at least to introduce himself, but she was also clearly – he'd seen that look before – about to grab the nearest heavy object and brain him with it.  "You really don't want to touch _that_ ," he said hurriedly, reaching out, but they both, of course, touched the carved box at the same time, and… 

Poof. 

As he brushed himself off and tried to get his bearings, the woman turned around in a slow circle and said in a tight voice, "Are those trees _purple_?" 

"I _told_ you not to touch that box," Daniel couldn't help saying.  He knew what was going to happen next, and he wasn't looking forward to explaining the whole thing at the debriefing, especially as Jack was bound to be there. 

"So, really purple, then," the woman said, and then more cheerfully, "Guess we're not in Kansas anymore."  She looked around again, and managed a weak grin for Daniel.  "That was almost as much fun as rappelling." 

Well, she wasn't freaking out, and that was good.  Though…what kind of person didn't freak out over something like this?  _Better not to think about that,_ he decided, and instead he began looking for the obelisk that had to be nearby, the one that would house the transportation device that…and there it was.  "I can get us back with that," Daniel said, gesturing to the obelisk and getting ready for the inevitable questions. 

"Good," the woman said.  "It's not very interesting here." 

Daniel could feel his eyebrows heading for his hairline. " _Purple trees_ aren't interesting?" 

The blonde woman wrinkled her nose.  "There's nothing here _but_ purple trees.  Not a thing! There's nothing worth stealing." 

He looked her up and down then, the hair on the back of his neck starting to prickle.  "And…that’s what Vala said when I took her to the Denver Museum of Art in November.” 

"Who's Vala?  Your girlfriend?" 

"No, she's…well…it's...”  He tried framing an answer in several different languages, and then gave up.  “Vala’s kind of hard to explain.” 

"Right," the woman said, nodding.  "Your girlfriend.  So, what happened?" 

Daniel sighed.  "I got a nice bit of Mesopotamian funeral statuary for Christmas." 

"Two hundred thousand," the woman murmured to herself dreamily.  "Maybe two fifty at auction."  

Daniel didn’t respond; he just walked over to the obelisk, the woman following, and pushed at something.  A panel slid open, revealing a lengthy inscription.  

"Cool," the woman said. "Hey, can you send us somewhere with food?  I'm starving." 

Daniel couldn't help smiling.  "I think I can do that, Ms…?" 

"Parker.  Just Parker." 

"I'm Daniel."  He turned toward the obelisk again and read the inscription, hoping it didn’t say the same thing it had the last time he'd...but no, it did.  He hung his head for a minute, but then looked up, resigned, and took Parker's hand. "Okay.  Hold on.  Don't, under any circumstances, touch the stone.  And hope we don't end up in a Waffle House." 

"But I _l_ _ike_ waffles," Parker said, wrapping both hands around Daniel's.  "Though I like cold cereal better." 

"The commissary it is, then," Daniel said.  He touched the face of the obelisk  clicked his heels three times – damn, Jack was going to have a field day when he heard– and, just as the obelisk instructed, chanted, "There's no place like home.  There's no place like home.  There's no place like…" 

 

2\.  What Happened Later

(with thanks to katie_m and vickita) 

"That was an unusually quick debriefing," Jack said from the doorway of Daniel's office.  "And you submitted a very…succinct... report."  He read from the copy in his hand.  "I experienced the same series of events as I did last month on P3X-729, except that I was with Parker, and the trees were purple, not pink." 

"You've always said I should be more concise," Daniel said from behind his computer. “You’re going to complain because this time I listened?” 

"I've also always told you that the galactic importance of _The Wizard of Oz_ is rivaled only by--" 

"That, I’m still ignoring," Daniel said. 

Jack grinned, because Daniel was stubbornly focusing on his computer, and refusing to meet his eyes.  "About your recommendations…" he began. 

Daniel looked up then, as Jack knew he would.  "Please, please tell me you kept Parker and Vala apart!"  

"Too late," Jack admitted.  "On the bright side, they invited Mitchell and us to dinner." 

Daniel's eyes narrowed.  "What are our other options?" 

"Well, Sam and Hardison are talking computer security," Jack said. 

"Don't any worlds need saving?  In another galaxy, maybe?" 

"And Teal'c and Eliot are bonding." 

"Bonding?" 

"Over war games," Jack confirmed.  "We could join them." 

" _War games_?  What kind of war games?" 

"I believe," Jack told him, "that Teal'c said something about watching warriors battle in a ring of Jello." 

"I'll drive," Daniel said.  
  
End

 


End file.
